


Turning the Tables

by CathyRin



Series: Turning the Tables [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyRin/pseuds/CathyRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Natsuki vowed when he returned to Namimori from Italy, he would do anything to keep his sister out of the mafia. But his intention was four years too late. </p><p>Tsunarumi already knew the secrets of her brother, and she will have to try hard to keep her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Not So Dame Sister

**Chapter 1 The Not so Dame Sister**

Sawada Tsunarumi was once known as Dame-Tsuna to her peers. She was a girl with no self-esteem, below average intellect, no athletic abilities, and so forth. One could conclude that she was useless to anything that she is brought at. Nothing could ever change her. Even her twin brother, Sawada Natsuki thinks of her older twin that way, although he never said it, she could tell.

In all of this information, she had been deemed unfit to be the successor of the Vongola as the Decimo, even if she was the oldest daughter of Sawada Iemitsu, a direct descendant of the Vongola Primo. And so, the title as Candidate was transferred to her brother, Natsuki.

While Tsuna was a little too shy for her own good, and not very good at making friends and thinks twice first before going into action, Natsuki was friendly, sporty, cheery, and sometimes a bit of an airhead that sometimes made Tsuna want to hit him upside the head. But then, he was one of the brash and dense ones in the family, something that he got from their father.

Another thing: Above all else, she loathed her father. He was always leaving every now and then, and shows up at least twice every three years or longer. It would be called a miracle if he returned after a month, or if he returned in a week, it would mean that God intervened. She hated her father with a passion, but Natsuki loved his father who would sometimes play wrestling and other boy-related stuff with him, while Tsuna was left with her stuffed toys, and occasionally, her books and computer.

Ever since she had decided that she will never get out of her room as much as possible when their father was there, she would either play games on her computer or read and re-read her books that overstuffed her two bookshelves on the corner of her room beside her study table and window. And as much as her father tries to reach out to her, he can never win her love again. Not anymore.

By the time they turned ten, three months later, Iemitsu took Natsuki to Italy. She really couldn't remember the reason for that, but she knew that it had upset Nana, thinking the bad things of being apart from her precious little son. Tsuna paid no heed to this and just bid him goodbye, glad to be rid of the very twin that had everyone comparing her to him.

She loved her brother, don't get her wrong, but it irritates her insides every time she hears a phrase that can be translated as 'Why can't you be more like your brother?' and the fact that her father was going to brainwash her brother to be like their hateful father.

After Nana and Tsuna were the only ones left in the Sawada household, Nana had dedicated herself in raising her daughter the best she could. She taught her how to cook, and both of them divided the house chores, and if tests are coming, she makes sure that her daughter has her alone time in studying. It's not that she was disappointed with her grades, especially Math; it was just that she wasn't paying too much attention because her head is always in the clouds, and thus, her grades were too. The only brother figure she has was one Ieyatsu Giotto, a cousin in Nana's side of the family, although he could be mistaken as the relative of Iemitsu. But even he can't be by Tsuna's side all the time, because they study in different schools.

Until one day when she was eleven, she stumbled upon one boy, bearing the name of Hibari Kyouya, and that's where her life turned into a 180 degree turn.

Hibari Kyouya was not someone who is easily interested in a certain individual, more or less, a certain herbivore, a girl to boot. But there was something about her that made him a little off. There was potential that is being hidden by the overflow of emotions, something that he wanted to purge out of her. He had to train her in all aspects.

The moment the twelve year-old boy had offered this; Tsuna took no hesitation in accepting it. She wanted to be as strong as she could, to prove everyone wrong about her that she will become a failure in the future. She wanted to prove that she could be more than just the Dame-Tsuna that they have always known.

As the years passed by, she began to question everything that has been happening in her life, to the point of using the connections of Kyouya, whose father was once connected with the yakuza and discovering that her family was more than meets the eye. On the side of her father, at least…

That was the day that she had made a promise to herself, something that she knew that she will never regret.

By the time her brother returned to Italy with his tutor Reborn, Tsuna knew everything she had to know. And she doesn't plan on telling them. Let them find out for themselves, she always say.

**Four years later (Tsuna is now fifteen in second year)**

"Welcome back Natsu-kun~!" Nana said gleefully as she hugged her son that has been gone for five years. Natsu has, as usual, outgrown Tsuna by two inches, and his blond hair grew a little spikier that almost looked like a hedgehog. "Oh, and you brought someone with you as well!"

"Ciaossu. I am Reborn, his tutor," he greeted.

"Welcome to our home. I appreciate you taking care of my son while he is in Italy. I hope he is not any trouble with Iemitsu,"

"Not at all, although his grades are needed to be watched," he warned. While Tsuna was known to have below average grades; Natsuki's are just average. Not high at all in terms of IQ.

It was then when the door opened revealing Tsuna looking a little tired. "I'm home,"

Natuski turned to look at her older twin and was shocked to see that his sister has grown quite well for the past five years that he was gone. Tsuna was just two inches shorter than him. Her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail leaving some strands on the sides of her face, but still it could make anyone's heart skip a beat. Her overall build showed that she has an hourglass figure, which in Natsuki's opinion; his sister must have been working on the figure for a while now. All in all, her sister was really hot. Had they been unrelated, he would have courted her right now. She was wearing a modified uniform of Namimori Private Academy, with instead of orange rims on the yellowish blazers, she had them in black, and her ribbon was replaced with a red necktie with black vertical stripes. Her black pleated skirt was neatly ironed and crisp even though it was the end of the day, which was quite weird.

But being the brother as he is, all he could do was admire her, "Wow Nee-san, you sure have grown,"

He was expecting her sister to jump for joy and hug him, but all he got was a plain greeting, "So you're back. Welcome back to the world of the Japanese," she greeted plainly as she closed her tired eyes and massaged her left temple. Then she noticed the baby in the fedora. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the kid was no ordinary kid. ' _An Arcobaleno,'_  She thought. "And I am quite surprised that you brought a toddler home," she added.

"Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, Baka-Natsuki's tutor," he introduced. Natsuki tensed as he looked at her sister. She was not as airheaded as their mother, and she was rather perceptive if she wants to. But woe was he; she just had to pay attention in finding ways to insult him.

"Baka-Natsuki? That's not a bad nickname," she mused. "Pleased to meet you, Reborn-san, to think that you would be taught by a mere toddler…that's shameful," she shot at her brother.

Natsuki somehow felt that his sister was not the sweet little girl that he has always known. "You sure have changed, Nee-san," he stated.

"Well I did grow," Tsuna looked at her brother, "A grand surprise that you came for the second semester just in time. Not having too much fun in your Italian school,  _caro fratellino_?"

Natsuki seemed to flinch when she spoke Italian all of a sudden. "Whoa, why the sudden change in language?"

It was then when Tsuna's phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket, laughing inwardly when Natsuki gaped at her hard earned iPhone 4. Even Iemitsu had not approved of Natsuki handling such an expensive phone. "Hello…? Kyoko-chan, what's wrong? Nii-san and Kyouya are at what?" she grunted, "I get out of school for a few minutes home, and I get this kind of news? I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes,"

She said as she stormed to her room, but not before speaking to Nana, "There's another emergency. I need to be there, go on without me," Nana sighed at her daughter's actions, but turned back to her son and his tutor, "Well then, I prepared a lot for us, but it seems Tsu-chan has a lot on her plate right now," she said as she pushed her son to the dining room.

He was met with mouthwatering Japanese dishes that he had missed over the course of five years, and had been waiting to eat them. No food tastes better than homemade ones.

Not a moment later, Tsuna came down in her normal orange and white hoodie and cargo pants complete with orange and white sneakers. Her hair was still tied in a ponytail, but this time, it was braided. She was muttering "This is not good…" again and again until she reached for her body bag that hung from the coat rack.

Nana went out of the dining room and looked at her daughter, "Going out? But Natsu-kun just got home, and you just got home tired," she complained.

Tsuna opened the door and looked back at her mother, "We will have plenty of time to catch up, but I need to get going. Something important has come up,"

"More important than me?" Natsuki wondered as he went out of the dining room as well.

He was shocked to see her glaring at him, "Don't think the whole world revolves around you Natsuki. I have a lot of things I have to prioritize more than your homecoming," she said and slammed the door.

"Okay, ouch." Natsuki said, "How could she be that mad at me?"

Nana sighed smiled, "She's not mad, just a little tired. There's a lot that goes on in school right now," she said as she pulled her son to the kitchen.

Natsuki looked at her mother but asked no further. He knew why she resented him for a long time, well, part of the reason, that is. He knew it ever since she started to lock herself up in her room with only the company of her computer and books. He started off thinking that she hates him because he got their father's attention, but then he came to realize that she was starting to feel like she was living under his shadow which sent her rage to overdrive.

…

Morning came, and he didn't know what time Tsuna had come back. When he got down for breakfast, Nana was already eating, and a dish and mug was already at the sink. A meal was prepared for him and Reborn.

"Where's Nee-san?" he wondered.

"She went to school early. She's in charge of cooking breakfast, but don't worry, she didn't put anything else but edible food in your plate," she half-joked.

Natsuki scratched the back of his head, "This early? What could she be doing?"

Nana smiled in return. "Like I said, school stuff,"

…

**Namimori Private Academy Middle School Division**

Tsuna arrived at the school as early as she could be as always. She didn't want to wake her brother up at the ungodly hour that she has already gotten used to waking up on. Their first meeting in five years didn't go as it should because of her stress temper that had occurred last night, and by the time she got home, he was already asleep from jet lag. Well, at least their father wasn't there, but she was surprised that he was just dumped at their house after the letter a week ago. Something must have come up for him to be evacuated from the  _Iron Fort_.

She was greeted by the Disciplinary Committee prefects guarding the school. Namimori Private Academy was something out of the ordinary for Tsuna. For one thing, its students have been handled by two separate power organizations, namely, the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee. While the Student Council presides over the needs of the students, the Disciplinary Committee presides over keeping the students in line. No matter how much free rein the council is giving them, they must not do anything stupid to ruin the reputation of the academy. She was thankful that she remembered to take off her armband of the Disciplinary Committee before she had entered the house that night so that her brother wouldn't get into some questions that she is not willing to answer at that time.

The moment she arrived at the gates, she was greeted by Kusakabe Tetsuya, and her friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

"A pleasant morning, Sawada-san," Kusakabe greeted.

"Morning Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted.

"Good Morning Hime-sama," Gokudera greeted enthusiastically.

Tsuna smiled radiantly, "Good morning guys. I see you are in high spirits after that little  _incident_  last night,"

The three went silent all of a sudden, and for a good reason too. The phone call last night from one Sasagawa Kyoko had been a frantic one. Kyouya and her older brother, Ryohei, have both been fighting two gangs at the same time at the back of the school. If it weren't for Kyoko's constant surveillance of the school property, and her secret tracking device (Courtesy of Irie Shouichi) on her brother, Tsuna wouldn't have gathered everyone so that the matter could be resolved quickly and without word.

Gokudera was very eager to change the subject, not wanting to remember what had happened to a pile of bodies of gangsters the night before while being irritated. "So…what had transpired of your brother's homecoming?" he wondered.

It was then when Tsuna scowled, "I got that phone call after seeing him for less than three minutes, so I wouldn't want to discuss that," she stated. "And he brought Reborn with him as well,"

"So they really are planning on gathering guardians for him here in Japan," Gokudera said.

"Keeping a low profile would be too late since the occurrences of the past four years that we have been in this Academy," Tsuna stated. "But then, I would not be surprised if Reborn gets ideas into making some of you as Natsuki's guardians," she then remembered a certain afro-haired kid, "Has Lambo arrived at the Pre-School Division?" she wondered, worried about the five year-old who had gotten lost in the campus yesterday and had almost gotten involved if it weren't for his classmate, I-Pin, a friend who kept him distracted to be away from the brawl.

"About a few minutes ago, Hime-sama," Gokudera answered.

Tsuna crossed her arms to her chest, "The only ones missing now are Nii-san and Kyoko-chan, Kyouya, Alaude-san and Mukuro," she summarized.

It was then when a yellow bird chirped and called her name, "Tsuna! Tsuna!" and sat itself on her head.

"What is this crowding, Tsunarumi?" a tired voice asked from behind them.

Tsuna smiled at him along with a blond boy identical to him. If it weren't for the hair difference, the two would be confused as the other. "Morning Kyouya, Alaude-san," she greeted. Hibari Alaude was the older twin brother of Kyouya, and the Informant of the Disciplinary Committee and the Student Council as well as the Vice President. He was the invisible go-between of the two organizations, like Tsuna, although he specializes in gathering Intel rather than negotiations.

Kyouya only grunted in reply. "If this conversation is about last night, then dismiss it. If this is about Student Council and Disciplinary Committee matters,  _Secretary Sawada_ , then do it in the office," he lectured.

Yamamoto laughed, "Come on, cool down now. Why so cranky in the morning? We're just talking about Tsuna's twin,"

The term 'twin' seemed to peak the interest of the Head Prefect and his brother. All these years of knowing the girl, all she had said are her lack of things that is always heatedly compared to her brother. Not once had he dared to ask that to her, knowing that she would go on an unnecessary rampage. "Be that as it may, get out of the gateway. You are disturbing the peace of the morning," he then looked at the brunette and her two friends sternly, clearly not in the mood this morning. "Aren't you three supposed to be in the Student Council Meeting room  _right now_?"

The three 'eeped' at the sternness of his voice, that they just pretended to look at their watches and skidded out in front of Kyouya into the supposed meeting that they should be having in less than five minutes. Hibird returned to his master's head.

Kusakabe looked at the three retreating figures, most especially Tsuna. "Today is the start of her confrontation with her brother," he muttered enough for his leader to hear.

"I wonder if her training would pay off. What do you think Kyouya?" Alaude asked.

Kyouya only grunted, "I didn't teach her just so she could confront him. I taught her so that she could beat him up and prove that she could be better than his herbivore brother," he said as he proceeded inside, followed by Alaude. After all, they were also part of the meeting. At that, Kyouya ordered Hibird to patrol the school in a bird's eye view after his master attached a small camera on him by the band on its body and sang the school anthem.

**TBC**


	2. New School

**Chapter 2 New School**

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived at the office in record time, just right to see the heads of other committees, and the President, Ieyatsu Giotto. By the time he had entered Middle School, he transferred to the Academy in hopes that he could watch over Tsuna's growth under the Head Prefect, even though he had protested in the training at first. He didn't expect that he would end up as the Student Council President just to fulfill the task until he graduates the Academy's High School.

"Good morning Kaichou," they all greeted.

"Good morning too, you three," Giotto said with a smile as they all prepared for the meeting that will commence in less than three minutes.

It took Tsuna four years to improve her self-esteem, and many other aspects. Shockingly, Kyouya was not  _just_  a killing machine; he could pass off as a guidance counselor when she was with him. All of the things she has now were all thanks to Kyouya. But there was something that Kyouya had not taught her. That was making friends. By the time she entered sixth grade when she was twelve, she has met the young Yamamoto Takeshi after he accidentally hit her with a home run ball after putting too much power in his swing.

Of course, he became her first friend. Then she met Sasagawa Kyoko, who was the epitome of perfection and an idol even at their elementary division. She was enthralled by her kindness and cheerfulness that it rubbed on her and Tsuna was the one who consoled her when she was used as bait for her brother, Ryohei, and the one who helped him beat the crap out of them. Now that was something that Kyouya had taught her personally.

A year later, she met Gokudera Hayato who had been under the care of a perverted doctor. But he had much sense than hit on a twelve year-old that can beat him up in five seconds flat. Gokudera was a big help to her in tutoring after a certain incident that she doesn't want to remember regarding some thugs who thought that getting her would make Kyouya come out of the shadows and fight him. Since then, that was the start of Gokudera calling her 'Hime-sama' which sometimes exasperated her.

After that, came a myriad of events that had sent her to rise in the ranks, up to the place as the Student Council and Disciplinary Committee Secretary by their second year. Add to that, Gokudera's non-stop tutoring, and her circle of friends. Anyone would think of making her their Secretary for one reason, and for one reason especially. She could restrain the bloodlust of the Disciplinary Committee Head, which has never been done by anyone before. Just that mere fact earned her respect from the student body. Not even Giotto—without the help of Alaude—had the guts to confront him. The power organizations rarely come in contact, but when Tsuna had become their  _Mediator_ , that all changed. She was not called Secretary of both organizations anymore. Rather, she was widely known as Mediator Sawada.

The interaction of the two organizations raised the falling reputation of the academy. Now everyone thinks of Tsuna as the unpredictable student of their lifetime.

If anyone dares disrupt the peace and the reputation of the school, then they now have two platoons to go through: The army of the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee.

When Kyouya arrived, the meeting has begun. "We are here to talk about the upcoming Sports Event that will take place in two month's time, and also the Scholastic Decathlon a week after. I'm afraid that we should get it going, because I feel that we will be distracted before that event." Giotto said and looked at Ryohei and Yamamoto, "Sports Committee, inform the students on the events that will be held, and the names of the players. We need them to be submitted within two weeks. Academic Committee, for the Decathlon, list down the list of the students with outstanding grades and have them go in a screening until only six are left," he looked at Gokudera who was in charge of that.

"Understood," they replied.

He then looked at Kyoko, "Social Events Committee list down the necessary equipments that are needed to be bought and/or replaced. Give the list to Chrome to list down the needed expenses, and Mukuro on the Errand Committee will be carrying on afterwards." He ordered. "Last but not the least, Kyouya, lend in one of your squad who are skilled in spying to make sure that no one dares cheat during the Sports Event, and I will give you permission on what punishment are to do with them,"

Kyouya nodded.

Then Tsuna remembered something, "Oh, and Mukuro?" she looked at the illusionist that she met just last year along with Chrome and their other friends. "Could you show my brother around the school the moment he steps on the gates?" she wondered.

Mukuro smiled, "I can ask Fran to do that. Your brother's intuition might be a little too 'freaked out' should he see me after I tried to take over his body, more so with the Arcobaleno with him, because he might slightly see through my illusion on myself," he said. Tsuna was quite aware that just a little over a year ago, Mukuro had set the mafia world into frenzy because of his 'taking over' bodies of influential people, to the point of concealing himself and making a man named Lancia carry his name. Of course, it was said that Natsuki took him out, but she knew that Iemitsu and Reborn had something to do with it as well. Mukuro told him everything that had happened that day.

' _Yeah, he might be freaked out by your all too familiar pineapple hair if he sees you…I don't even get why he kept that hairstyle unchanged in his illusion disguise…and besides, as far as they know, Mukuro is still in_ that _place…'_ she thought "I guess you are right about that, and one can't be too careful on that issue, especially if one of them is the strongest Arcobaleno…" Tsuna said.

"All of us are aware of Sawada Natsuki being involved in the underground society, but please, do not let them know, especially our line of  _'work'_  behind the scenes. As far as the Arcobaleno is concerned, the only ones that he knew who are involved in the mafia as of now are Gokudera, Lambo and God forbid, Mukuro and his group. From this day forward, you are not to speak of Mukuro's name unless you are sure that you guys are really alone without any  _fly on the wall_. Am I understood?" Giotto said.

"Yes President," they all replied besides Kyouya.

"Meeting adjourned,"

…

"Does Nee-san hates me and Dad that bad?" he wondered as he walked to school with the hitman.

"You were gone for four years without any word to any of them. Your Mom can take it, but your sister can't." Reborn stated. "It's only reasonable that she hates the two of you to the bones without notifying your mother, but on my opinion, she hates only your father. She thinks she is being left out by your father and on your case, she might just see it as you being dragged along the hate because of him."

Natsuki hummed, "So she thinks that Dad has favoritism?" he asked.

"Bingo. Mama also told me that she only interacts with your cousin, Giotto, on a regular basis. And because of the sibling-like bond they created while you were absent, he decided to transfer to the school you are at to keep a close eye on her," he said as they neared the school.

Natsuki laughed sheepishly, "I guess she replaced me with Giotto-nii,"

"And that is a bad thing on your sibling relationship you idiot, but she hates Iemitsu more, since you have only been tangled up in her hate," Reborn stated.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Natsuki growled.

"No,"

Their attention turned to a boy with green hair with a red apple bonnet complete with a stalk and a leaf looking around at the gates. He looked to be at the same age as him, but his face looked too bored. But not until the boy spotted Natsuki as he arrived at the gates. He wondered if the bonnet was a violation of dress code, but the disciplinary boys paid him no heed, as if he has special treatment. Reborn has chosen to disappear at this time.

"You must be Sawada Natsuki-san," he said and the boy nodded. He was a little weirded out on the blankness of his face and voice, "I'm Fran and I will be your guide since we are in the same class." He introduced. "Giotto-san asked me to show you around,"

Natsu tilted her head, "Giotto-nii? How come?" he asked.

Fran looked at him with wide eyes, but returned to his normal face, "He is the Student Council President of course," he informed. "And it's his duty to make new students feel welcome here,"

"Oh…forgot about that…" Natsuki said as he remembered the last phone call from Giotto about him being the president.

Fran interrupted his thoughts, "Well then, there is still an hour before school starts, so we have to get started," he then took out a sheet of paper as they went inside the school premises, not noticing some people staring at them from the third floor windows, "This is the class schedule of our class, our adviser is Hizashi-sensei, he's kind, but don't piss him off. You have to abide by the rules, or you will have to answer to the Disciplinary Committee members like the ones you just saw wearing an exaggerated hairstyle of a punch perm, unless you are to be saved by a Good Samaritan, a.k.a. one of the Student Council members to let you off in your first offense. Besides the principal and the teachers, the school is led by two power organizations. The Student Council presides over the needs and wants of the students, the Disciplinary Committee, led by Hibari Kyouya, presides over keeping the students in line, as to not ruin our reputation," he said.

"If you are interested in joining any clubs, or just want some more information of the school, just ask either me or our class president Kurokawa Hana-san, and you will be just fine," he continued.

"Um…are you part of the Council, by any chance?" Natsuki asked.

Fran looked at him. "Pretty much, I'm part of the Errand Committee. We do some of the errands while the others are busy with filing numerous things," he informed. "On my opinion, we actually have it good." He stated.

Natsuki sweat dropped.  _'So the Council has it bad with paperwork huh? Now I'm even more afraid on what will happen to my hands should I take the Ninth's title and be bombarded by paperwork…'_  then he remembered to ask around for his sister. He was really intrigued on why she had to leave earlier than he. "By the way, do you know my twin, Sawada Tsunarumi?" he asked.

"Yup," Fran answered. "She's in another class. She used to be my classmate back in freshman year. She comes early because of some duties," he informed.

"What kind of duties?" he pried.

Fran inwardly smirked at the curiosity of the twin. But he had his orders. "You'll find out soon enough Sawada-san," he said and opened the door of the Teacher's office before Natsuki could ask further. "Excuse me, is Hizashi-sensei in?" he wondered.

Hizashi, a man in his twenties with brown hair and blue eyes wearing glasses raised his hand from his side of the office, "Ah, Fran-kun, over here," he called. The two immediately went to the teacher, "Ah, I see the resemblance of you and Sawada-chan," he said. "She is a student of mine in English. I hope you could be an excellent student, just like her,"

Hold on, Excellent? Just like 'her'? Is he talking about his sister? Last time he heard, his sister was below average in her grades. "She improved her grades a little bit about four years ago. We were surprised by her progress, but one could think that she is finally putting on much effort on her grades," the teacher continued. He then looked at Fran, "Thank you for bringing him here Fran-kun. You can show him around at Lunch break later. I will take Sawada-kun to the room after bringing him to the Principal to finish off some of the paperwork,"

Fran bowed and left while fishing out his phone. "Hime-sama, he's in Hizashi-sensei's custody," he informed.

Tsuna smiled from the phone, "Thanks for the help Fran-kun," Tsuna thanked and hung up.

…

When Natsuki was introduced to the class, there were a lot of murmurs and giggles from them. "This is Sawada Natsuki, and he will be joining our class from now on," Hizashi-sensei introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Sawada Natsuki. I am fluent in English and Italian, and I play soccer on my free time. I'm not that good in martial arts, but I'm still trying. I hope we can get along," before the other students could ask any questions, he was seated beside Fran by the window. Looking outside, he could swear that he saw a yellow ball of fluff flying around the vicinity. Do they have pets like that here in Namimori?

Lunch time came and Natsuki was instantly bombarded with questions from girls about what was it like in Italy, or what was his favorite past time, the works. Until Fran and a girl with black hair stopped them.

"What is your favorite pastime?" one of them asked.

"Are you interested in specific sports?"

"Sawada-kun, are you related to the Mediator?" the Mediator? What does that mean?

"That's enough from all of you," a black haired girl said. He knew her to be their class president, Kurokawa Hana.

"Give him some space. I have to take him and show him around the school," Fran stated and pulled him out of the mob of girls out of the room.

"Thanks a lot Fran-kun," Natsuki thanked.

Fran smiled slightly, like that of a Mona Lisa smile, "It's fine. I did promise to show you around. We will start with the grounds," he said.

Natsuki was rather impressed by the school's nature-loving facilities, like the greenhouses that are taken care of by the gardening club, and the different sports fields, although Fran warned him not to go to the baseball field if he doesn't want to be hit by the ball during their practices. He showed him around all of the facilities in the Middle School division, saying that he will have time to explore the other divisions when he gets the chance.

Then Natsuki remembered one of the questions of his classmates about being related to someone called Mediator.

"By the way," Natsuki said as they walked, "Who is this Mediator?" he wondered.

Fran stopped at the stairs, "Why the sudden curiosity?" he wondered.

"I…I just heard it being asked if I was related to the Mediator," he replied.

Fran smiled as he walked again, "Well, since you have the right to know," he said. "Mediator-san is the go-between of the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee," he said.

Now that was a surprise. According to his research, the Disciplinary Committee was one of the most violent punishers that he personally thinks is worse as Vindice. "What? Is that a high position?" he wondered. He needed to find out more about the mediator.

Fran hummed for a while, "You could call it one of a kind," he answered. "Mediator-san is really the SC and DC secretary. That similar position alone is an interesting set of power, although Mediator-san is originally the secretary of the DC back at fifth grade. Mediator-san is the only one who could talk to the Head Prefect alone without getting beaten up verbally or physically. Of course Giotto-san can talk to him, but he will sometimes be ignored or attacked most of the time, and it is still Mediator-san's job to cut off the fights, along with Hibari-san's twin brother, Alaude-san,"

Fran then shook his head, "Well then, shall we get going? I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it," he said as they continued on to the next floor.

Their last stops were the Disciplinary Committee office and the Student Council office. Fran decided to take him to the worst first before going into the last organization of the school. Fran stopped at the Reception Room and knocked twice.

"Enter," a deep voice said.

Fran opened it revealing a boy in a gakuran school uniform, a specific uniform for the Disciplinary Committee only. "Excuse me, New Student Tour just passing by, Hibari-san," Fran said with the same deadpanned voice.

Kyouya looked up from the paper he was reading and eyed the two entering the room. They stopped in front of his desk, giving him a clear view of the twin of Tsuna. "So this is the younger twin of Sawada Tsunarumi," he said. "Given the reputation of your sister, I expect that you act accordingly to our rules here in the academy. I'm sure you have already heard it from Fran, but I will remind you again, the Disciplinary Committee  _keeps_  the students  _in line_. Should you step out of it, consider yourself in severe pain for weeks. We do not tolerate any rule breakers in the school that could ruin our reputation. Just so you know, the Student Council agrees with us," he said. "For the next two months, you should know that the committee will be watching over you to make sure that you are not up to something  _funny_  in the school."

Natsuki thought what kind of reputation his sister held for the Head Prefect to compare him to her.

"You can leave the office now to proceed to the Student Council. The Kaichou is very eager in seeing your face," he said with hidden amusement.

As the two bowed and left, Natsuki couldn't tell why the prefect had some kind of hidden amusement in his voice when he said the last sentence. It was really weird. The sooner he finds his sister, the better. He really couldn't understand things here. In any second, he could just blow his mind up.

Fran stopped at the door that said 'Student Council Office' and from the sounds inside, there was a small sound of ruffling of paper, meaning; only one person was inside. Just like what Fran did to the Reception room, he knocked first. But instead of a deep voice, a muffled voice of a girl was heard. It was pretty familiar to him, but he didn't realize who it was, until Fran opened the door.

**TBC**


	3. Shock of a Lifetime

**Chapter 3 Shock of a Lifetime**

"Ah, I see you are in your last stop of the overview tour," a familiar voice said. Natuski rubbed his eye to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He was not, unfortunately. He was really seeing his sister on the table of the SC President, sorting out the papers. She seemed to be in a better mood than last night.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Tsuna sighed as she went on with the papers, "I am here because our President as gone AWOL again on his duties, and Vice President, Alaude-san, is hunting him down now along with the others," she explained.

"That explains the silence," Fran commented. "Usually you can hear Octopus head-san screaming his lungs out at Yamamoto-san and Turf Head-sempai,"

Natsuki shook his head, "No, why are you here,  _here_? Aren't the SC members only allowed here?" he asked.

Tsuna stared at her little brother for a while before laughing lightly. She was about to answer when a noise was heard from the outside. Fran pulled Natsuki out of the doorway to witness the Student Council President being lifted up like a log by four people and another one following behind. The president was shouting incoherent words until it became clear that he was struggling while saying "Let me go!" repeatedly.

Tsuna then stepped out of the way and prepared the chair of Giotto while the four—Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and a disguised Mukuro sat him down forcefully.

Then the blond twin of Kyouya stepped in front of the desk while glaring at the president, "You had the nerve of escaping duties recently, Giotto," he scolded.

Tsuna sighed, "Honestly Giotto-nii, you should stop because one way or another, we are going to find you," Tsuna looked at Alaude, "Thank you for the help, Alaude-san."

"Anything for him to get his head back to work. For someone who suggested starting the preparations for two events weeks early, he's always the one who escapes his duties," he said and left the office. Natsuki heard from Fran that the Vice President was not very sociable like his twin, and he only shows up when the need arises, a.k.a. on some meetings and when the President escapes his duties.

Tsuna then turned to the escapee, "You know, you shouldn't go around while your duties are unfinished," she scolded again, "And we have a visitor," she introduced, "Everyone, the new student, my younger twin, Sawada Natsuki,"

Yamamoto and the rest of them noticed the silence and the tongue tied Natsuki. Since his job was to take people out of their shock anyways as the cheery Sports Committee head, he decided to break his shocked trance, "Haha! Didn't know that Tsuna is a member of the SC?" he mused. "Well, now you know. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi by the way," he said.

Natsuki looked at the cheery black haired man.  _'So he is the baseball star of the academy,'_  he thought. "Ah…um…"

"Baseball idiot, let him go. He gets worse when you are near. Your stupidity is getting contagious," lectured Gokudera.

Yamamoto just laughed, "Come on Gokudera, there is no such thing. Even I know it's not true,"

' _Gokudera Hayato? Is he really_ The _Smoking Bomb Hayato? What is he doing here in Namimori? Last I heard from Bianchi-san, he ran away and left the country a few years back…could it be that he moved here?'_  Natsuki's mind was racing. How the hell did a Mafiosi get here? "Smoking Bomb…"

Gokudera feigned surprise, and so did Tsuna and the others. He must not know, at all costs, that they were dead aware of the life of her brother, "Gokudera-kun, what is he talking about?" she wondered.

Gokudera continued the act, "Ah, nothing Hime-sama. He must have mistaken me for someone else," he said as he shot the boy with a shut-up-eye.

Giotto then stood up, "Well then, welcome to Nami-Private Academy, cousin, and long time no see," he then looked at Tsuna, "And I see you have already seen your sister in action. With her being the Secretary, I have nothing to fear,"

Tsuna pouted at Giotto, "That still doesn't give you reason to disappear every now and then," she received a sheepish laugh from the blond.

Then it registered on Natsuki, and his thoughts were proven when he saw something on his sister's left arm. It was the armband of the Disciplinary Committee. "Wait…if Nee-san is the Secretary of the SC…" he looked at Fran, "And on what you told me earlier about this Mediator person being the secretary of both power organizations…then…"

Tsuna patted her brother on the back, "Yup. I'm the one they call Mediator."

This time, Natsuki was really dumbfounded. Giotto could feel the reaction of the younger Sawada, and decided that the two needed their alone time. "Well, carry on with the work, the rest of you. Tsuna and Natsuki have some talking to do," he said as he shoved the two out of the office.

All he could hear from the room was some goodbyes and then the next thing he knew, they were at the rooftop garden located at the East Wing of the school. It looked like some kind of replica of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

"Took you a while to know what I am in the school," Tsuna said to him.

Natsuki grunted, "Well if you hadn't been the Dame-Tsuna that you were back then, I would have guessed otherwise," he stated.

Tsuna's face gave out nothing and kept on smiling, "Well, I have to make most of my life while you were gone. To hell with what our father does, I think I should at least become an adult. I have to step up if I want to do something with my life. I don't want anyone to dictate my life."

Something hit Natsuki but he paid no heed to it. "Wait until Dad hears about this. Another thing, Mom was aware right? Why didn't you tell either of us?" he wondered.

It was then when Tsuna's cold eyes lit up for a good five seconds. "I don't want that man to know. If he should, he should figure it out himself. That's what he gets for leaving me and Mom behind for work while taking you into his work escapades. I'm starting to think he's not working on oil mills after the last postcard he sent. It was a picture of the South Pole complete with penguins." She snorted, "Have you ever thought how stupid I would be if I believed that there was oil in that place? Please."

Natsuki laughed lightly. "That stupid postcard was merely a joke," he reasoned. "But Mom knew that it was a sign that he's just fine,"

Tsuna ignored that explanation, "Whatever. For me, he's just an ass who prioritizes his work more than his family. If he loves work more, then he shouldn't have gotten married to the most wonderful woman," she said.

When she looked at her brother's shocked and sad face, she shook her head and changed the subject, "So, what made you transfer?" she wondered as she looked at the flowers that grew there. She remembered when this was built for the beautification project of the school. Giotto gave the gardening club full reins on the greenhouse of the school. It really has been replicated into the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. "As far as I know, you are not in trouble that made you expelled there,"

Natsuki scratched his head as he tried to find an excuse. Clearly she wants a straight answer, but how could he when his real task was to find potential guardians? Although even though he already found potential in one Gokudera Hayato, he has a hunch that she will not let go of her friend that easily, more so on winning the loyalty of the silver haired teen. "Umm…well…it's kind of hard to explain…"

"I'm all ears," Tsuna urged. But she knew what his intentions are the moment she saw the letter last week about him coming back.

"He is looking for family members," Reborn suddenly popped out of nowhere and hopped onto Natsuki's spiky head. "Ciaossu,"

Tsuna greeted him with a radiant smile, which surprised Reborn nonetheless. "Oh, the baby you brought with you," she greeted. "I'm sorry if I snapped at you two last night. I was a little stressed out and there were a lot to take care of at that time," she apologized. She then looked at Natsuki, hearing that her guess was at the perfect mark. But to keep up with the act, she had to act clueless of the mafia world. "So, what is this about finding family members? You're too young to look for a wife, and I don't want to be an aunt at this age," she joked.

Natsuki sputtered at what she said, "Of course not! What you are thinking is wrong!"

"Then what is it? Reborn said that you are here to look for family members." She said. It was then when she decided to take the older sister approach. "Natsuki. Tell me, are you getting associated with the yakuza?" she demanded. "If not, are you associating with something that I will not be happy about?"

Then the bell rang indicating that the students have fifteen minutes to return to classes. Tsuna turned to her brother, still posing as a curious sister, "We will talk about this later. Get to class. I have free time today and I need it to work on the Student Council," she said and left the rooftop.

When the door closed, Natsuki sighed in relief. "Thank god, that was close! I thought I would end up spilling the beans on her!"

Reborn hit him on the head, "Baka. She has the right to get a hint, but I never thought she would be as closer to the truth," he stated. "Which makes it all the more fun," he added.

Natsuki stared at him in disbelief, "It's not amusing to me!"

Reborn sighed, "Your sister is more composed than you, I can tell," he said. "I heard about her when you and that Fran boy lead you to the office. A surprising revelation, I might say," he commented. "The Mediator of the power organizations...to think she was originally the secretary of the Disciplinary Committee. I bet she can fight if she holds that kind of original rank in her,"

"Yeah I get you," Natsuki replied. "I was surprised that Nee-san transformed into someone like that in the course of five years,"

"Which makes her somehow, the more likeable candidate for the title," he smirked.

Natsuki shot a look at Reborn, "Hey, I thought Ninth would keep her out of the mafia business if I should accept the title against Xanxus?"

"Oh yes, the Ninth did," he transformed Leone into a gun, "You have less than fifteen minutes to return to class or get shot with your Dying Will!" he shouted.

It was enough to see the boy to scramble and scream right out of the rooftop to his class three floors below.

Reborn watched his student escaping the point of his gun. It has been three months since he was assigned to be the official tutor of the Vongola heir, but he couldn't ignore the fact that his sister has something that he was interested in knowing. According to Iemitsu, the girl was timid and shy. But from when he met her, she had a headstrong attitude and a bit, if not, a lot of resentment towards the men in their family particularly Iemitsu. He has been interested in her more when he found out her reputation in the school.

Turning Leone into a phone, he dialed a familiar number. Three rings later, it was answered.

"Iemitsu here," the voice answered.

"We need to talk about your daughter," Reborn cut to the chase.

A grunt came from the other line, "What about Tsuna?" he wondered in a serious tone.

"She seems to be more than meets the eye," he informed, "Oh, and your information is outdated," he added.

"What do you mean outdated? Which information? Is it the house address?" Iemitsu said.

Reborn wanted to reach to the other line with a Leone Mallet. "No you idiot. I mean the information on your daughter is outdated,"

"That's impossible." He said.

"A lot can happen in five years Iemitsu," he stated. "I don't have much information yet, but if my impression on her improves, then maybe we have to undergo a change of succession," he suggested. "Instead of two candidates, there is a great possibility that it would be three."

"But that won't be possible unless she claims it, right?" Iemitsu said with a hopeful voice.

"You're right. But I don't think it would not be too long before she finds out for herself and decide to take the reins that was originally meant for her,"

…

Natsuki got to his classroom in record time, with two minutes to spare. There he saw Fran already in his seat, reading a book called,  _Ways to Survive Your Weird Master'_  which he found rather weird. Fran noticed his presence, "Hey. Had a good time talking with Hime-sama?"

Natsuki went to his desk and grunted, "Why didn't you tell me that my sister was the Mediator?" he demanded.

Fran just kept on his bored face, "She said that it would be better if you find out for yourself." He replied, "Anyway, I ran into Hime-sama earlier, and she said that you could go home ahead of her. We have some things to take care of later," he informed.

Natsuki raised a brow, "I thought you were just in the Errand Committee? And why are you calling my Nee-san 'Hime-sama' when you called her Mediator-san earlier?"

Fran sighed as he closed the book, "Hime-sama didn't tell me that you are full of questions. Just because I am in the Errand Committee, doesn't mean we have more free time. There are complicated things that happen in the office, I can tell you that, and Hibari-san is not doing anything to make it  _less_  complicated than it is. We call her Hime-sama because we want to. Even some of the prefects call her that. It was first instigated by Gokudera Hayato, a.k.a. Octopus head-san, and then we adapted to it as a sign of respect. She was the only one who could talk to Hibari-san properly, and she is the most treasured only female in the Committee. If someone even dares to step on her, either she would retaliate by blackmailing them or the DC  _fixes_  the problem, if you know what I mean. The rest of the students only call her Mediator Sawada and the works, but never 'Hime-sama' because that title calling is only reserved for the ones in her inner circle, the prefects, if they want to, and her unwanted fan club. Her close friends still calls her Tsuna, except for Gokudera-san. The reason why I didn't call her that earlier was because you didn't know who the Mediator is yet,"

"Oh…" Natsuki managed to let out. Who knew that his sister had this kind of potential? He had to thank the person who talked some sense into her.

…

Meanwhile at the Reception Room, Kyouya sneezed loudly.

Kusakabe and Tsuna who were helping him sort out some necessary work. Well, Kusakabe that is, because Tsuna was busy with her own part of the work for the SC and half for the DC. She just decided that she would work there instead of the office because of the ruckus being made by her cousin and Kyouya's older twin on lecturing him about presidents who leaves their work when they were the ones who started them in the first place. And the word  _ruckus_  was such an understatement in describing how the two  _do it_. It was a good thing that no one comes to the office very much. Kyouya never bothered to bust them, since it would be troublesome and it would end up scarring his men for life.

So when the Disciplinary Chairman sneezed, the two others in the room were concerned.

"Have you caught a cold Kyou-san?" Kusakabe asked.

Kyouya grunted, "Don't be ridiculous. I don't get colds…" he defended.

"Cold! Cold!" Hibird chirped as it sat itself on a small cushion on the prefect's desk.

Tsuna then smirked playfully, "Then could it be the outcome of our  _activity_  last night?" she asked innocently.

Kyouya flinched looked at her playful face. He had some suspicion that her way of misleading people was taught by Daemon. But then, her evolvement under him also attracted him to her. How long have they been together? Noticing that his guard was falling, he shrugged when Kusakabe gave him a disbelieving look, which he replied with a look saying that he is misunderstanding, "Still no Tsunarumi," he said.

Tsuna smiled as she turned back to her own work, "Hmm…then maybe someone is either talking or thinking about you," she guessed. "And I know it's not me,"

Kyouya just grunted and returned to his work. There was so much to do, what with checking some inspection papers of the things that the students use at school to make sure that nothing goes wrong. If there is somehow a change in the report, no matter how little, they had to make sure that everything goes smoothly.

Tsuna smiled at the brief vulnerability of the Head Prefect. He really taught her too much for her own good, but it worked to her advantage every time. When Kusakabe excused himself to go to the file room, her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Tsuna, it's me," Giotto's hoarse voice said. She could tell what had transpired of the  _lecture_  with Alaude.

Tsuna smirked, "Did you enjoy your lecture,  _Kaichou_?" she teased.

The blond man stuttered as she said that. "Um…you can go back now," was his only reply before he hung up.

Tsuna pocketed her phone and straightened out her files. "Well, their  _lecture_  is done, so I should be getting back now," she bid Kyouya.

"Tsunarumi," Kyouya called, "Come here,"

Smiling, Tsuna went to the Head Prefect on his desk and leaned in. Kyouya took this chance to capture her lips by his. Tsuna loved the taste of the prefect when he was kissing her. Sure they hadn't progressed to a higher stage in their relationship because of their priorities, but their make-out sessions and dates make it all the while bearable.

Pulling out from the kiss with her cheeks a little flushed, she smiled brightly again. Kyouya looked at her with loving eyes that she only has the privilege to see, "I'll see you on Saturday for the Special Day then," he said.

Tsuna nodded as she went out of the office after one last peck on the lips of the prefect. Smiling to herself now, she wondered, what would his brother think if he ever finds out that he was dating the most feared prefect of the school…?

"Well, I guess I better prepare my camera when that happens," she said as she skipped happily to the office.

**TBC**


	4. Possibilities of a Third

**Chapter 4 Possibilities of a Third**

Tsuna arrived at the office with a sleeping Giotto on the office couch while Alaude was sitting on his desk, somewhat fixing things to cover their  _trails_  from a few minutes ago. It was a wonder how Alaude and Giotto had maintained to keep their relationship under wraps from everyone. "I see you have cleaned up," she mused. In reality, Alaude was the Vice President of the Council because he is the only one who can keep Giotto in line, and the only one who can trace him in less than half an hour, like he did today. It appeared that Giotto was sleeping away at the garden of the school at the courtyard behind a large bush that can hide his form very well.

"I think doing it  _roughly_  would remind him not to get out of our radar often," he said.

Tsuna looked at the tired face of her cousin. "I can see the logic, but you could have just deprived him of  _that_  for a limited number of days like what Gokudera-kun does to Yamamoto,"

There was a hint of pink in his cheeks, and at that moment, he decided to change the subject. "I see the Sun Arcobaleno has already had some interest in you, Tsunarumi," he stated. "My guess is he plans on telling the Ninth to have three candidates instead of two once his interest on you escalates,"

Tsune frowned as she made her way to her own desk, "I would think the same, but I will not accept being a candidate, and you know that Alaude-san. We already have our priorities straight concerning that side of our lives. And I will stay by the choice I made years ago,"

"Oh, which reminds me, has  _he_  already contacted you?" Alaude asked.

Tsuna shook her head, "Not yet, I'm afraid.  _He_ is having a hard time locating that person. I think it would be a few more days before he comes across that person, if he doesn't get into his contacts,"

Alaude shook his head, "I have no idea why you are putting up with that guy. He is too whimsical for my taste, and Kyouya despises him,"

Tsuna smiled, "Well, that is one of his best qualities, and besides, Kyouya hates almost everybody,"

Alaude smirked, "Touché,"

…

After classes, Natsuki took the time to go home immediately. Reborn had told him to wait home to discuss what had happened on his first day. There were a lot of surprises from his sister, and from the school itself. He wanted to get out of the territory as quick as possible.

"I'm home," Natsuki called.

Nana was at the yard hanging the washed clothes. "Welcome back! Did you have a talk with Tsu-chan?" she asked enthusiastically.

Natsuki looked at his mother, "You told me nothing because Nee-san asked you to, didn't she?"

Nana laughed lightly, "Well of course she did! She said that she wanted you to find out for yourself. You are old enough to know things on your own vices," she reasoned. "Reborn-kun is waiting for you in your room. I already brought snacks for the two of you,"

"Thanks Mom," Natsuki said as he ran to his room. He was yet to unpack some of his stuff, and Reborn ordered that they would unpack as they discussed the occurrences that happened in his first day.

When he opened the door, Reborn was drinking coffee. "You're home. You have some unpacking to do," he said as he pointed at the final two boxes which composed of his clothes and miscellaneous stuff. As he arranged them, Reborn began, "Your sister has become more intriguing than I seemed at first," he said.

"Yeah, well, Nee-san did ask me not to tell Dad on what she has accomplished over the past years," he said as he arranged his action figure collection in the shelf.

"I called Iemitsu after your rooftop talk,"

Natsu dropped his ten-inch Iron Man action figure, "You what?"

"Hold your horses Baka-Natsuki," Reborn interrupted his tirade, "I just told him that your sister is more than meets the eye, and that his information about her is outdated." He decided to drop the bomb, "And there could be a possibility that the Vongola would end up with three candidates instead of two,"

Natsuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister had the potential to be the Vongola Decimo? His older sister was the sole reason why he decided to accept being a candidate, so that he could protect her from it. Now his tutor was saying that she had potential of being the Vongola Decimo? Flopping down on his bed, he stared at the wall blankly. "No…I went through all this just to protect her from the onslaught of the mafia!" he reasoned.

Reborn could see the sheer worry in his eyes. Tsuna was the main powerhouse of Natsuki's determination of being the Vongola Decimo, with hopes of protecting her from it. That was his main goal that the Ninth and his father had respected. All his life, he has seen his sister struggle and get bullied, and he was always to the rescue. He wanted to protect her more when he found out that the Ninth had chosen him as the candidate of Vongola Decimo. "I understand your worry, but let me finish. She would only become a candidate should she stake the claim herself, and if she finds out that you two were involved in the mafia the entire time," he informed.

"This makes it all the more reason why she must not find out…" Natsuki said.

"But she might, one way or another," Reborn reasoned.

"But-!"

"But nothing Natsuki," Reborn cut off, "She will learn one way or another, but when that time comes, it will be up to her if she will stake her claim. Do you understand me?"

Natsuki could only nod.

…

Tsuna stared at the photo in the SC office of her younger self and her twin, happily smiling at the picture at the beach when they were nine. She really looked too frail for her own good in the picture, while Natsuki's smile beamed. That was one of the times when she was still Dame-Tsuna back in elementary. She thanked the heavens that she had met Kyouya when she was in fifth grade, and by sixth grade, the moniker disappeared. All she could remember on her childhood was her being overshadowed by the younger twin, a father who rarely comes home, and the bullying and bad grades. It was a childhood nightmare.

Sighing, she didn't notice that Gokudera was calling her until he shook her shoulder. "Hime-sama?" Tsuna flinched at this, and her attention drew on the silver haired teen.

"Ah…what is it Gokudera-kun?" she wondered.

Gokudera made a concerned face, "We are now going to the Hibari residence for the meeting," he informed.

Tsuna shook the memory away and smiled, "Oh, sorry for spacing out. I'll catch up with you at the gates," she said as she stood up from her seat.

"Hime-sama, are you alright?" he wondered.

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera to erase his worry, "Yes I'm fine. I just had a little trip down Memory Lane," she admitted. That seemed to confirm the silver haired teen's suspicion. Ever since she heard that her brother was returning, she has sometimes been spacing out, and everyone had been noticing it. Her constant reminiscing had made her distracted and making her revert to the Dame-Tsuna that she was. Just three days ago, she almost fell on the stairs if it weren't for Kusakabe who saw her. To say the least, Kyouya had been furious about her carelessness. To hell with the documents that she carried while walking, he had scolded Tsuna for spacing out in the most dangerous times. Since then, the Head Prefect had told Gokudera and Yamamoto, who was in the same class as her, to watch her every move after that incident.

By the time she and Gokudera arrived at the gates, everyone was there except for the brothers who already went home to prepare for their meeting. They walked while chatting, and Tsuna tried to pay attention all the while. She had to block her sad memory on the back of her head. This was her world now. This was what she had worked for to get out of the pathetic life she lead four years prior. She has to prove that she doesn't need protection from anyone all the time.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the Hibari household—or mansion, because of their large house. Their parents were barely home, which leaves the twins full control of the house and the staff, which makes it a likeable spot for their extra line of  _work_. When they entered the living room after being greeted by one of the maids, they saw that there were already five others who were there.

There was a man with red hair that looked identical to Gokudera, only he looked more mature and he had the same scowl like Gokudera as well. He was the nephew of Gokudera's birth mother, in other words, his cousin, G. Then there was a teen with dark hair and blue eyes. He was the younger brother of Yamamoto's mother, but surprisingly, he was just a year older than Yamamoto, because his grandparents had his mom early when his grandmother was about sixteen, and Asari Ugetsu came late in their forties. Next is the cousin of Ryohei and Kyoko, Knuckle, the former captain of his school's boxing club who quit after a match accident and moved to a Christian school, which Ryohei greatly admired. The one beside him is the older brother of Mukuro, Daemon Spade. The one sleeping on the edge of the couch was the big brother of Lambo with minty green hair, Lampo. He was only the same age as Tsuna.

Giotto smiled at them, "I see you are here already," he said.

"Sorry if we're a little late," Tsuna apologized.

Daemon chuckled, "Don't worry Hime, there is no harm done," he said.

Giotto turned to Lampo, "Hey, Lampo, wake up," he nudged.

Lampo grumbled and opened his eyes, "Ah…Giotto," he said as he rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, I hadn't much time getting some sleep after Lambo cried endlessly last night, and I tried to keep awake the whole class through. It was a good thing that Hayato was the one who sent him to school this morning," he said with a yawn.

Giotto smiled, "It's okay. Llambo had been accidentally at the wrong place at the wrong time last night anyway,"

G scowled. "Why can't the school just ask for security instead of relying on the Disciplinary Committee anyway?" he asked.

"Because the school can't afford it, and protecting Nami-Private is the job of the Disciplinary Committee," a stern annoyed voice answered.

Alaude and Kyouya came inside the living room in their normal clothes. Alaude was wearing a blue checkered polo shirt over a white t-shirt, and jean shorts, while Kyouya wore a purple shirt and cargo shorts. Perched on his head is a yellow ball of fluff named Hibird who never leaves Kyouya's side unless told to.

"I see you are all here," Alaude said. Kyouya's face showed indifference and a hint of annoyance, telling them that he was the one who answered G's question.

"Let's go then," Tsuna said as she followed the twins first before the others went with her. They came across the study of the house, and Alaude puled a book lever with the title of  _The Art of War_ , and the shelf was lifted revealing a corridor lit with fluorescent lights. They came down the stairs until they entered a chamber with the largest supercomputer money could buy, and a large table that can seat twenty-five people. At the other parts of the chamber, one could see numerous boards with tack marks, weapons, unfinished mechanisms and weapons.

There were already two people in the chamber. One was a blond haired teen with a sucker on his mouth, fixing up a small robot butler, named Spanner, and at the seat of the supercomputer was a red headed boy with glasses named Irie Shouichi.

"Hey guys," Tsuna greeted.

The two looked away from their work when they heard Tsuna's voice. "Ah, Hime-sama," greeted the red head.

"Nice to see you again, Hime-sama," Spanner greeted as well. As if on cue, the small robot he has been tweaking at opened a hatch on its stomach, and the aroma of lasagna spread through the chamber. "Lasagna, anyone?" he offered.

Tsuna smiled as she sat at the very center of the table, facing the supercomputer. "Sure, that would be nice,"

Spanner nodded and immediately, another robot entered, bringing plates and utensils and started bringing it to the table. "So, what have we got there, Irie-kun?" she asked as the others took a seat on both sides of the rectangular table.

The red head nodded and typed at the computer. It showed an insignia with the name of  _Sentinella_  under it and asked for the password. "We finally got a message from Byakuran-san," he informed.

Tsuna flinched as she and the others felt the temperature drop several degrees. Their heads turned in one direction when a certain someone stabbed his lasagna. The vibe coming from the Head Prefect was casting off an irritated aura. Ever since Tsuna met Byakuran through Irie, he has been smitten by Tsuna and her cuteness, much to the irritation of her boyfriend. "Ah…c-continue Irie-kun," she instructed, because the moment the temperature dropped, he also went silent. It was a good thing Hibird chirped, "White haired bastard, white haired bastard!"

It made others snicker. It appeared its owner has been teaching him those. Tsuna hid her snicker, "So, has he already done the task I gave him?" she wondered. For weeks, she has waited for the contact of the teen in finding a certain person.

"Um…Byakuran-san said that he would video call you right about…" Irie looked at his watch.

It was then when the large screen beeped an incoming video call. The red head pressed he answer button and out came a sixteen year-old white haired teen with purple eyes in pajamas. "Hey Tsu-chan~!" he greeted.

Kyouya's blood began to boil in irritation. Tsuna sighed as she looked at the boy in front of her. She has met Byakuran in person two years ago after Irie came back from Italy from vacation, and Byakuran just tailed with him and he started hitting on her when he concluded that she was cute, which irritated a certain prefect, until he was  _kidnapped_  home by his father, "What is it Byakuran?"

"I found Aria-san like you ordered me to do~!" he informed.

Their eyes targeted at him as they heard the news, "What? You found the Sky Arcobaleno and the boss of the Gigilio Nero?" Giotto said in surprise.

Byakuran nodded. "I found her using my contacts. You do realize that I rarely use it because of energy consumption. She was a little surprised that I ran into her. I guess it had something to do with my parallel selves," he said.

Everyone in the room knows of his ability of having the knowledge and memory of his other parallel selves. He had also shared a story where Natsuki doesn't exist, where she was the Vongola Decimo, and she was a he, that Tsuna's parallel self had incinerated one of them, and they all ended up powerless but they still get to keep their ability—but they can only communicate when they are sleeping, which explains the teen's pajamas. For another load, he can only use it on certain occasions because of the energy that is needed to do the communications. It would take almost a month before he could do it again.

"So, what has transpired in your meeting?" G. asked.

"Well~ we had coffee and she told me that I was finally rid of the Tri-Ni-Sette and World Domination mumbo-jumbo obsession, as if I'd fall for the same evil deed twice…I also informed her of the existence of  _Sentinella_  as you ordered, and she agreed to lend a hand when needed,"

_Sentinella_  is a secret faction of Vindice whose main task is espionage. It has been around for a long time, made at the same time as the Vindice, but their name faded into history by their own preference, to avoid any suspicions of the organization. Since the emergence of Tsuna and her knowledge, added by her skills and inner circle, the Mafia police have wanted to recruit her and use her talents where the Vongola does not recognize her because of false and outdated information. For the longest time, Bermuda had some interest with her. Giotto and the rest of her friends became the new members of  _Sentinella_ , and still keep independent of Vindice to make sure that no one finds out about it. They left the organization into Tsuna's own vices after the former leader retired, and as of now, she was doing pretty well, and Tsuna was given enough power by the organization to the point of requesting the release of Mukuro and his group as a member of the growing faction. It goes to show that Bermuda has some trust in her, and Tsuna? She wasn't too sure to trust the Arcobaleno.

She has tasked the white haired Italian to locate Aria for future reasons, and for their aid in the name of the organization when needed. After all, one needs to pick the proper connections.

"Oh, and another thing," Byakuran said, "I got in contact with  _that group_ today as well. They said that they want to speak to you,"

Tsuna closed his eyes. So they noticed her. "I see. Well, give me their contact and I will talk to them. Keep doing the job Byakuran, and this time around, try to be in contact with the Cavallone," she said.

Byakuran smiled, "Anything for our precious Hime-chan. Bye~!" he said as he cut the call.

Tsuna sighed. It's beginning. "Well, that's one matter solved," she said as she took a forkful of lasagna.

**TBC**


	5. Storm and Rain

**Chapter 5 Storm and Rain**

When Tsuna arrived at the house, it was already dinner time. Ever since becoming the secretary, she and Nana made an agreement that Tsuna will be the one to prepare breakfast, and Nana would be the one who would be in charge of dinner. It was an arrangement that they had agreed upon for almost two years. Back then, she was just a helper of her mother, and when Nana deemed her ready, she had been teaching her in cooking all by herself. Those were one of the few times that she has been happy when she was just a child, before and after her brother was taken by their loathsome father.

"I'm home," she called from the door.

Nana went out to greet her, "Welcome home Tsu-chan! Natsu-kun will be down in a minute, so go and get changed," she advised.

Tsuna nodded and followed her instructions. Although, when she got to her room, something was amiss. Her room had been tampered. Her window was opened, and she clearly remembered closing them before she left for school. There were also some ruffled papers of the SC and DC that was read and returned without organization. Tsuna seethed, tiredness and rage merging together, "Reborn…" she muttered. He was the only one who would have the brain to infiltrate her room. Good thing that she has her contacts with her at all times, making it futile for the Arcobaleno to look for clues of what she is in her room. Even if he flips the room, nothing will appear. But the fact that he made it so obvious, he must be trying to tick her off to an extent. And she hated it. To be ticked off by a mere baby...

But she knew better than to blame the baby. There was a balcony railing merging her room with her brother's. She will just have to take her annoyance out of him then. " _Sawada Natsuki_!" she shouted to the heavens, and she swears that it was heard by all neighbors.

In just a split second, Natsuki came running to her room. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it! It's Reborn's fault!" he pointed.

Tsuna pretended not to buy it. "I am dead tired with my load of school work as a double secretary. I don't have time to play whodunit at this time. Like a baby would manage to get into my room and rummage the documents of the SC and DC. You know better than to blame this all on a child!" she scolded. At the back of her head, she was cackling. If Reborn wanted so bad to find out what she is hiding, then she will have to make things harder for him. "I forbid you to enter my room without permission from now on, do you understand?" she said sternly.

Out of panic, Natsuki saluted to her, "Yes ma'am!" he said as he went to his room again, screaming, "Reborn!"

Tsuna closed her door and laughed. It was good to tease her brother from time to time. Shaking her head, she turned to her closet to get out of her uniform into her usual jean shorts and orange shirt. Call her tomboyish, but she feels more comfortable in that kind of clothing. Deeming herself ready, she went down the stairs to the kitchen, to find that his brother had just sat down, and there was a noticeable bump on his head.

"Natsu-kun! What happened to you?" Nana asked worriedly.

Reborn was the one who answered for him. "He bumped his head earlier."

Tsuna smirked at the little white lie. "It seems like you are as clumsier than ever, I see," she teased.

"It's not funny. I've been hit by a large mallet! I didn't bump my head!" Natsuki defended.

"Whatever you say," Tsuna said as she ate her rice. Blaming her brother was really worth it.

…

After dinner, Natsuki rubbed his bump, courtesy of his sadistic tutor. After he had went to his room after being called scarily by his sister, which he didn't know she possessed when pissed, he instantly accused Reborn, since he has never stepped on her room, ever. Well, maybe when they were younger, but not like now. Reborn explained that he was doing what he can to make sure that Tsuna has no hints whatsoever in the mafia, and to also gather some information to find some potential family members. He dismissed the talk after hitting Natsuki with a mallet for shouting at him with a useless reason, and said that they would talk about it after dinner.

"So, have you found those 'potential' guardians?" he asked.

Reborn nodded. "I already did. And one of them is the Smoking Bomb," he said.

"By the way, how did the Smoking Bomb ended up here? Bianchi-san did say that he ran away after finding out the truth," he recalled.

Reborn nodded, "When he ran away, Shamal took custody of him as his guardian, and both of them disappeared from the country. I didn't expect for them to go to a most likely place as Japan. I researched him through my bugs, and they said that he is now living in the house of the family of his deceased mother. It seems that Shamal's true intention was to send him there the moment he took guardianship over him," He said. "It seems that your sister knows her well for him to call her 'Hime-sama,'"

Natsuki flopped on his bed, "Now that you mention it, Fran said that the Smoking Bomb was the first to start calling Nee-san 'Hime-sama,'" he informed. "What could Nee-san have done to gain the loyalty of the Smoking Bomb?" he wondered.

It was then when Reborn began his suspicions again. Could the girl have something that Iemitsu had overlooked  _again_  that had gained the loyalty of the brash bomb user? "Why don't you ask your sister?" he asked.

Natsuki glared at the tutor, "She already banned me from coming into her room because of you!" he complained.

"That's right. Well, there's always school," he said.

"She's always busy, and we aren't in the same class!"

"Sucks for you then," Reborn said.

A knock from his door was heard and in came Tsuna in her pajamas. "Can I come in?" she asked. Natsuki nodded and Tsuna entered in his room. "Sorry for snapping like again. I have been like that for almost two years now, and the force of habit is a little too difficult to exterminate," she explained.

Natsuki realized how stressed out his sister could be in his absence. With an escaping Council President and a bad tempered Head Prefect, it could make a normal person mad. Add to that, her duties to the school and her academics. He just had to add up with her stress. "I understand…and honestly, I have no idea who went into your room…"

Tsuna sighed, "Let's just forget that, but you are still banned from entering my room without permission," she said. "By the way," she started, "This morning, you called Gokudera-kun 'Smoking Bomb.' What do you mean by it?" she wondered.

This was his chance. "Um…well, I just mistaken him as someone else I guess," he lied. "But, why did he call you Hime-sama anyway? Fran said that he was the one who started that name calling on you," clearly Fran was a good asset for him.

Tsuna stayed silent for a few seconds, and then laughed. Hearing the laugh of his sister seemed to brighten him. "Well, it's a long story, but you're probably tired from all this,"

Natsuki grabbed his pillow and hugged it, "I'm all ears," he insisted.

"Alright," she said. "I met Gokudera-kun three years ago when I was in sixth grade. He was a genius by birth, but rather rebellious, with his scowl when he first came. I can tell that he has been through some things in his past like I did." Natsuki seemed to squirm, "He was three fourths Italian and a fourth Japanese. He really hated everyone on his first day. I met him at the rooftop and then he just scowled at me. One day, when I was on my way home, a group of thugs tried to kidnap me because they think that it would make Hibari-san appear and fight them,"

"Hold on! Rewind and freeze! You were already associated with Hibari Kyouya at that time?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded with a smile, "I met him four years ago, a year after you left, and he has been teaching me some basic martial arts skills, but I was still bad at it at that time," she revealed, "I was already his personal secretary along with Kusakabe-san, and they thought that by using me, they could fight him. But Gokudera-kun showed up and tried to save me," Natsuki was about to ask about it when she raised her hand, silencing him, "He managed to beat up three of six, and I fought the rest. We were behind an old building near the school and when one of them had done their last action, it was destroying the platform that held the bricks together. Of course, it was headed towards Gokudera, if I weren't there to push and save him,"

"Wow…" Natsuki said.

Tsuna smiled, "Wow indeed. But it didn't turn out smoothly," she stated, "Just because I pushed him doesn't mean that none of us got hurt," Natsuki dreaded her next words, "When I woke up, I was already in the hospital full of bruises. It had seemed that Hibari-san had found me a little too late, but not late enough to not rush me and Gokudera-kun to the hospital in record time. Since then, after saving him from certain death for the both of us, he has been telling me that he will be my loyal subordinate until the day he dies," she laughed. "But I said to drop that loyalty thing, because I only want to be his friend. But I let him call me Hime-sama because he insisted. I don't mind if he places his loyalty to another, as long as he stays as my friend,"

"Whoa…just for one life saving moment?" Natsuki said.

"Life is a precious thing Natsuki. You will just have to live your life, and stand up when you fall, and help others to preserve theirs." she said as she stood up, "Well, I better get some sleep at this time, or else I will have not much energy for tomorrow and Hibari-san will nag at me. Good night," she said as she left the room.

Natsuki stared at the closed door, and when her footsteps were no longer heard, he frantically pulled his spiky hair, "How can I top what Nee-san did to gain his loyalty?" he panicked.

"Calm down. We'll think of something." Reborn said. Tsuna's information was more than enough to make the teen as one of Natsuki's guardians.

…

Two hours before the start of classes, Gokudera went to the music room that has yet to be used by the students. It was always at this hour that he decides to play the piano, a skill that he has inherited from his mother. It has been a long time since he has seen her, at five years old, but at that time, he had no idea of his relation to her. The mere fact that he was not told of this sends his rage towards his father in an all time high, for not allowing him to be with his real mother. He shared the same hate as his Hime-sama when it comes to father relationships.

Sitting down at the grand piano, he began to play a melody that Tsuna loved the moment she got to watch  _Howl's Moving Castle_  and Gokudera was more than happy to play  _The Merry-go-round of Life_  for her.

Unknown to him, someone had heard it in the middle of the morning, and it was none other than the Sun Arcobaleno. He only noticed when he was done. "So this is where you have been all these years, Gokudera," he called.

Gokudera shot his head up and saw the baby at the door and stood at the piano, "Reborn-san," he said, "It's a pleasure to see you here," he greeted.

"So Shamal has been hiding you here all this time. I believe you are enjoying your time here,"

Gokudera nodded. "Yes. I have been able to live freely here,"

"But you can't run away from the mafia forever you know," Reborn stated. "I believe you have already met my student, Sawada Natsuki," he said.

He didn't need to be told, "So he really is the chosen one?" he asked.

"The Ninth and the External Adviser did the choosing. We are here to look for potential guardians," Reborn informed, "And I want you to be one of them,"

Gokudera was taken aback by the offer, but his thoughts drifted onto Tsuna, the one he has already sworn loyalty to. "I am honored that you recognized me…but I am already loyal to his sister," he said.

"Really? Because when Tsuna told me the history between the two of you through Natsuki last night, she said she doesn't mind if you place your loyalty to someone else, as long as the two of you are friends," Gokudera remembered her words exactly. He was her friend and nothing would change that. She doesn't need his loyalty since he already has her trust.

He decided on his choice, "I will give him a test to show if he really deserves my loyalty then," he said.

Reborn smirked, "Brilliant. Then you will meet him at the rooftop at lunch," he said and left.

By the time he did, Gokudera rested his forehead on the keys, creating an incoherent melody on the keys that has been pressed. "It's that quick, Reborn-san?"

…

Natsuki didn't know what he did to be on the bad books of the Academic Committee Head. Earlier this morning, he ran into him and greeted him, but he just scowled at him so suddenly. And he was too friendly yesterday at the Student Council office. But when Tsuna was the one who greeted him outside of his classroom, he showed his kindness and he could swear that he had sprouted dog ears and tail at the mere sight of his sister. Now that was undying loyalty. But his sister just takes it as a normal greeting. What does she has that he doesn't? Well, maybe there are a lot, but that doesn't mean that he could be kind one day and the next, he was giving him scowls and death glares.

So when he received a note to go to the rooftop at lunch, he didn't hesitate to meet the boy that has been sending him bad vibes since this morning. Fran saw the note that was left on his desk, and saw it in the handwriting of Gokudera.

"Wow, what did you do to get in the bad books of Octopus head-san?" he asked.

Natsuki sighed as he sat at his desk, "I have no idea, but why are some of the guys here sending me pitying looks?" he asked. Ever since that morning, some of the class has been staring at him like he was going to be fed to sharks.

Fran rolled his eyes, "A pure newbie," he said. "In this school, there are two reasons for the Academics Committee Head to hate a person," he held out his two fingers, "One, is that you offended Hime-sama, whom he is loyal to, and two, he just hates your face and wishes for you to go to hell," he explained. "But since the reason number two is unlikely, maybe you offended Hime-sama, and that he got mad at you,"

"But I didn't even do a thing!" he said.

"Then he really hates your existence," Fran had said.

It had not helped his worries over it, until Lunch break had come. He had gone to the rooftop just in time, not wanting to be hated by the teen even more. He was almost startled when he heard a cold voice from above.

"So you are the chosen Vongola Decimo,"

Natsuki turned to see him standing on a water tank with un-fused stick bombs on his hands. "Tch. You don't look much. I'd pretty much prefer if Hime-sama is the Decimo instead you," Natsuki became irritated, "But there is no turning back now. I will deem you worthy of your future post if you show me your worth of being the leader of a powerful family like the Vongola!" he said as the bombs were fused and thrown at the direction of the boy.

Natsuki was panicking, "What the hell are you thinking?" he said. "So you are really the Smoking Bomb!"

Gokudera just smirked, "Yes I am, and I don't see your worth!" he said as he began to assault him with bombs.

"Get it together Baka," Reborn said from beside where Gokudera was standing. "If you don't show your worth to him, you will die,"

"WHAT!"

"Die!" Gokudera said as he threw his dynamites towards him.

In just a matter of seconds, some bombs went flying on him and just before they exploded, he dodged it successfully, but left some dents on the floor. The Head Prefect will kill him. He needed to get out of there as quick as he can.

…

At the Student Council Office, Yamamoto came in and saw no trace of Gokudera. "Hey, where's Hayato?" he wondered.

Tsuna looked at him, "I thought he was with you,"

"Yeah, before he ditched me and disappeared without a trace," he said as he went to his desk.

"Maybe he got to meet someone somewhere. It could be important," Giotto said as he read through the files with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Kufufufu, that's unlikely since he despises almost all of the students here," Mukuro stated.

It was then when Fran came to the room, "Kaichou! Hime-sama!" He shouted with his deadpanned voice and face.

Everyone in the office looked at Fran, "What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Octopus head-san is trying to kill your twin,"

"What?" Giotto snapped.

Tsuna sighed, "I think I know why…" she suspected. "Reborn must have tried to recruit him as a guardian, and Gokudera-kun is testing him right now…"

Yamamoto's face tightened, "I'll make sure the two are alright," he said as he stormed out of the office to find where Gokudera went.

Tsuna sighed, "Of all the days, why must Reborn start searching now when we are trying to get ahead of schedule in preparing for two events?" she grunted.

"The other Sawada does EXTREMELY realize if he EXTREMELY destroys a property of Namimori, he will meet Kyouya's EXTREME tonfas, right?" Ryohei asked.

All looked at Tsuna, and she sighed again, "I'll think of something should that happen," she promised.

"Huh? Are we going to stop them?" Fran wondered, going to Mukuro's desk.

"Kufufufu, idiot apprentice, of course not," he said, "The wheels have already started turning,"

Fran just tilted his head. "Huh?"

…

While evading the bombs and finding a safe place as to not ruin the school property (Fran told him the  _severe consequences_  of destroying a property of the school), he began to find a way to get the loyalty of the silver haired teen. Right now, nothing was getting in his head. He had to figure out something fast!

If he was planning something, it must not be destructive that it will create a smudge at the school building, because as far as he knows, the Head Prefect will be seeking vengeance on whosoever ruins his school by taking it out on random students until he hits a jackpot. He doubts that his sister will be there to come to his rescue, because in his mind, even though she is the secretary, he will not tolerate special treatments.

He ended up in the back of the west wing, where several construction equipments were stocked for the maintenance of the said wing. "Crap! It's a dead end!"

"You're darn right it is," Gokudera said, blocking his only way out. Natsu cringed at that. "How can someone like you become the Vongola Decimo when you can't even show me your worth for that position? Hime-sama will be better off being a candidate,"

"NO!" he shouted, which seemed to take Gokudera aback, "My sister will not become the Vongola Decimo! I chose to be one to protect her from it!"

Gokudera smirked, "How can a long distanced brother protect her, you little twit!" he said as he threw his bombs at him, "This is over! Double Bomb!"

In just the nick of time, he managed to get a hold of a light plank and hit all the bombs towards the silver haired teen who cursed as he evaded, not knowing that a certain Yamamoto came at the bad time.

"Gokudera! So this is where you are," his eyes widened when he saw the bombs, but it was too late.

"Baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted. Natsuki began to run towards them.

The next thing they knew, there was a large explosion, and Natsuki could only see black.

…

Natsuki grunted as his head spun in pain. The last thing he remembered was that he had grabbed the arms of Gokudera and Yamamoto and yanked them out of harms way in a split second before the fuse ran out, and then…nothing.

"Look! He's awake!" a voice said.

"Really?" a familiar voice said, as he heard light footsteps coming towards him, and held his forehead, "Natsuki? Natsuki can you hear me?"

Natsuki opened his eyes and he saw the face of his sister with a worried face. Behind her was the nurse getting out of the infirmary, "Nee-san…?"

Tsuna sighed, "Thank goodness…" she said. Then she went to scary sister mode, "What were you thinking? Taking that kind of blow when you know it could cost your life? Thank god your wounds are not worse than mine three years ago!" she scolded. "I found the three of you unconscious two hours ago, and I was beyond worried! You were bloody! What did you do to piss Gokudera-kun off for him to use his dynamites on you? He never uses it unless it is necessary!"

"How did you know about his bombs?"

"Of course I know he uses bombs! The Council is skilled in the combat department! Now tell me, what made you think of  _risking your life_?" Tsuna demanded.

"But Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san could have gotten hurt! I can't just allow it to happen! They're your friends!" he complained as he sat up. Pain shot his whole body as he noticed some gauze on his arms, face and legs. He was stripped of his uniform, leaving only his boxers. "What the…?"

Tsuna went back to worried mode, "Your clothes were tattered. It was a good thing that we keep spare uniforms just in case," Tsuna said as she showed him the parcel.

"What about Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san?" Natsuki wondered.

Tsuna sighed and smiled weakly, "They're okay thanks to you, but Gokudera-kun had some serious cuts, and Yamamoto's arm is bandaged. You are in the worst condition out of all of them," she said as she looked at the arguing two.

"You idiot, what do you think would I do if I am the reason of your demise?" Gokudera lectured.

Yamamoto just smiled, his face had a small bandage, and so did his arm, but thankfully not in a cast. "Come on, you know that we wouldn't have lived if it weren't for Natsuki," he said and looked at their way. His face beamed, "Ah, he's awake!"

The two looked at the twins, and Gokudera ran towards the injured twin. "Tenth! Are you alright?" he said worriedly.

Natsuki tilted his head to the side, "Tenth?" he wondered.

"I apologize for the attack! I had to ensure that you are worthy! I now see my mistake! Please forgive me! Hime-sama, I apologize deeply for endangering your brother!" Gokudera said pleadingly.

Tsuna remembered hearing that before, although in a different phrase, "It's okay, no harm done Gokudera-kun,"

Natsuki agreed, "Besides, at least you two are fine,"

Yamamoto laughed, "I guess you're right. You really are something, Natsuki," he said gleefully. "Thanks for the save, I don't know what I'll do if my arm got broken than it is right now. The nurse said that if it had been in a worse situation, this would already be in a cast," he said as he raised his bandaged arm.

Natsuki blushed. It was the first time that he was thanked like that. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto, "And you! For being an idiot, no  _meet ups_  for a week!"

Yamamto seemed to be terrified—no, horrified at that idea, in which, Natsuki doesn't get. "Hey, come on, it was just an accident! You threw it in the first place anyway,"

Gokudera fumed, "Two weeks!"

"H-Hey, calm down…"

"Three weeks!"

"A-Are you serious?"

"Continue talking and it's a month!" that threat had worked.

"What do they mean?" Natsuki asked.

Tsuna laughed at his purity of the subject, "Ah, Natsuki, you are still too young and innocent to understand," she said between laughs.

Gokudera then turned to Natsuki and held both his hands, "I will be your loyal servant and wherever you go, I go Tenth! I swear upon it on my grave!" Gokudera said. "Of course I will still be in service to you as well, Hime-sama,"

Yamamoto joined in again, "Is this some kind of game? You are playing the loyal right hand man again like three years ago on Tsuna," he mused. "Mind if I join in again?"

Gokudera shot back at him, "Shut up, and this is not a game you idiot!" he shouted.

It took Tsuna to clap her hands thrice to silence the two, "Alright, that's enough. You two have already skipped two periods. Return to class now or I will have to use my DC power on you," she playfully threatened, "Let Natsuki rest, and then you can come back after classes," she advised and stood up. "And you, mister troublemaker, rest and I will come and take you home later, and no protests, do you hear me?"

"But…"

"Do you hear me, Sawada Natsuki?" she said sternly. Natsuki only nodded. "Good," she then turned to Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Now, let's run along to class, shall we?" she said as she pulled the two out of the room.

Moments later, their sound disappeared, and Reborn appeared beside Natsuki with a smile, "You did well," he mused.

Natsuki grunted, "If I will end up like this every time I get a guardian, I don't know if my body can hold it,"

"You only have four more slots to fill up," Reborn informed. His student looked at him, stupefied, "You didn't just get a Storm Guardian out of Gokudera. You also got a Rain Guardian out of Yamamoto Takeshi,"

1…

2…

3…

"WHAT?"

Tsuna smiled her back leaning beside the door as she heard the shout of her brother. "Already have two guardians in the second day of school. Interesting…" she said as she walked away.

**TBC**


	6. Energetic Sun and the Elusive Cloud

**Chapter 6 Energetic Sun and the Elusive Cloud**

Almost a week has passed since the whole accident, and Natsuki was now perfectly healed of his injuries. But the destruction on the wall of the west wing was going to be paid by him to get fixed. The moment Kyouya has gotten wind about it; he sent a search party to locate and grab Natsuki from class and was summoned to the Reception Room.

He had hoped that his sister was there to the rescue, but the Head Prefect had said that the compensation of the reconstruction of the broken parts of the west wing was suggested by his sister herself, instead of a harsh beating six ways to Sunday. Tsuna had said that it was better than multiplying his wounds that they had a hard time in explaining to their mother, only saying that it was because of a  _small_  accident in the equipment room after Gym class.

As for how Natsuki will fix it, he has enough money in his own name to compensate for it, since the Ninth had a hunch that he would at least need it to clear some of the mafia traces all over Namimori. He couldn't have been more right about it. Tsuna never asked where the money came from, guessing that it came from their father, as long as it fixes the damage and the mood of the Head Prefect. He had no idea how his sister was still alive with this guy as her first boss in school terms.

In the course of less than one week, life has been a common living hell for Natsuki for the constant beat-ups by Reborn on his training. It wasn't helping when Nana and Tsuna believes it to be the Arcobaleno's way of  _playing_  with Natsuki. At least it would keep them from worrying when seeing him being blown and shot at by his tutor. He has already gotten over the Dying Will Bullets months ago, since he can now emit the Dying Will flames on his own, but it didn't make him happy when Reborn remarked that they are still rather weak, to the point of comparing him to the Vongola Settimo.

After their class on Friday, while he was training by the lake, running with weights on his ankles, instigated by the sadistic baby, he thought that he was going to die of exhaustion. Stopping would end up with him either getting shot at by a gun or being hit on the head by the small baby. He had to go on or die.

He caught the attention of a teenage boy in a yellow tracksuit, jogging at the other direction Natsuki was running in. Both stopped as they looked at each other. Natsuki remembered him as one of the people who hauled Giotto into the office after escaping his duties on his first day of school. Maybe Reborn will not mind in talking to him just for a while.

"Ah! Aren't you Sawada-chan's EXTREME twin brother?" he asked.

"You're one of the student council members!" Natsuki confirmed.

Ryohei nodded. "I'm the co-head of the EXTREME Sports Committee along with Yamamoto, Sasagawa Ryohei! Handling that EXTREME Committee is no joke you know," he added. He looked at Natsuki and his weights. Are you EXTREMELY serious that you are running around with those heavy weights? You EXTREMELY surprise me Sawada-chan's brother!" he said with an energetic smile, "Come and join the EXTREME boxing club! I would be EXTREMELY happy to have you on the team!"

Natsuki was taken aback by his offer, "Um…no thank you, Sasagawa-sempai…" he declined.

"Onii-chan!" a girl's voice called out.

Both teen looked to the direction of the voice to see their respective sisters looking at them. That was when Natsuki's heart skipped a beat. At that moment, he had seen the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sure some women and girls in Italy were maturing easily, and most are given with voluptuous bodies, but seeing the cute girl with orange hair and honey colored eyes, add to that her face structure, not to mention she was as tall as his sister proves to be the epitome of perfection in his view. But then reality kicked in. He looked at the white haired teen and the girl, to see that there was not much resemblance on the two except their eyes…

"Eh? She's your sister, Sasagawa-sempai?" Natsuki wondered as the two girls ran to their brothers.

Ryohei nodded, "Other Sawada, this is my EXTREME little sister Kyoko!" he introduced.

One close look at Kyoko made him conclude one fact. She was a complete goddess. It took a teasing look from his sister to snap him out of his head, "Uh…nice to meet you, Sasagawa-san, I'm Sawada Natsuki," he said.

Kyoko smiled at him radiantly. "Nice to meet you, and like Onii-chan said, I'm Kyoko, the Head of the Social Events Committee, but just call me Kyoko," she then turned to Tsuna, "The two of you really look a bit alike Tsuna-chan,"

"Other Sawada, you can call me Onii-chan like Sawada-chan since you EXTREMELY look like her!" Ryohei declared.

Tsuna laughed. "Thanks…I guess," Tsuna replied. "I thought you were playing with Reborn today? Where is he?" she wondered.

Natsuki stuttered. He had to make an excuse, fast, but then the baby just hopped on his head, "He was training with the weights on his ankles for some endurance dare," he explained. It was not far from the truth, but viable.

"Oh, I see. I never thought that you would take your time in just upping your endurance with a game, Natsuki," Tsuna said. Natsuki couldn't believe she was buying all the lies the baby spat out.

Kyoko then turned to her brother, "Well, since I already found you Onii-chan, shall we go home now?" Kyoko said.

Ryohei nodded, "You're EXTREMELY right!" he then looked at Tsuna with knowing eyes, "I EXTREMELY thank you for accompanying her today EXTREME adopted sister Sawada-chan!" he said as the two bid their goodbyes to the Sasagawa siblings.

"See you at school Nii-san," Tsuna bid.

When they were out of ear's reach, Tsuna laughed when she saw Natsuki blushing as he stared at her best girl friend. "Cat got your tongue, Natsuki?" she teased.

"Eh? What?" Natsuki asked as he looked at his sister who was wearing a teasing glance.

Tsuna placed her hands on her cheeks like a lovesick teenager, "Aw, my little brother is in love!" she said gleefully.

Reborn then looked at Natsuki, "She might be a good wife for you in the future," he commented.

Tsuna nodded, "True. She is the epitome of perfection, I would love it if she becomes my sister-in-law!" she said gleefully.

"Nee-san…" Natsuki said in disbelief face all red.

Reborn smirked, "See? Even Tsuna agrees," he stated.

"But…what about Sasagawa-sempai?" he asked worriedly.

Tsuna smirked, "I think Nii-san will be more than happy to have you as his brother," she said, "He is a little too simple minded, but he can give ideas of wonders and add to that, his personality is bright and sunny. I think he likes you,"

Reborn's eyes glinted. "A formidable bright sun," he said.

Natsuki got his message. He had just found his Sun Guardian.

Tsuna then turned to leave, "Well now, shall we get going? It's nearly time to head home," she said.

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah, but you go on Nee-san. I still need to get my things," he said as he pointed at his stuff some meters away.

"Okay, but be sure to catch up," Tsuna said as she went first.

As he and Reborn went on to get his stuff, Tsuna murmured that only she can hear, "Nii-san as your bright sun. You will get to see his worth once you get him in the path of the elusive cloud…" she said as she went off first. She smiled at the thought. Kyouya could not stand Ryohei, but somehow, Ryohei didn't stop bugging him even if threats were aimed at him.

In three minutes, Natsuki managed to catch up with his sister. "Hey Nee-san, have you any free time for tomorrow? Yamamoto and Gokudera asked me to go to the arcade. Want to come along?" he asked.

Tsuna smiled apologetically, "Sorry. My Saturdays are already reserved," she said. "There is something that I had started to do since three years ago,"

He tilted his head in curiosity, "What are you doing on Saturdays?"

Tsuna just kept on smiling, "It's for me to know, and for you to find out for yourself," she hinted.

…

When Saturday morning came, Natsuki got up at eight in the morning courtesy of a Leone Mallet, and it hurt like hell. "Get up. A mafia boss does not sleep in, even on Saturdays," he lectured.

Seeing that he was fully awake, he decided to get out of his night clothes and went downstairs at the kitchen, and saw her sister already up and ready, and eating breakfast. She was rather dressed up today, clad in sporty jean shorts showing her milky legs, and a purple and white hoodie with a hedgehog icon on the left side of the chest.

"Why do I always see you in a hoodie every time I see you in going out clothes?" he wondered.

Tsuna looked at him, "Hoodies are my favorite type of clothes," she said.

"Still not telling where you are always going on Saturdays?" Natsuki wondered.

Nana looked at Tsuna, "He still doesn't know?" she asked.

The boy stared in disbelief. Was he always the last one to know besides his father? "You know why she is always going out on Saturdays?"

Their mother smiled brightly, "Of course I do~!" she replied.

"I'll be leaving at two, and don't expect me to come home in time for dinner," she said to her mother.

Nana just smiled, "If you say so Tsu-chan~!"

Tsuna smiled and left the table and placed her plate on the sink, "I'll be in my room if you need me," she said as she left the kitchen.

Natsuki looked at her mother, eager for answers. "Mom, what are the two of you talking about?" he demanded.

Nana just kept her bright smile, "I am in no place to tell you that dear. Either she tells you or find out for yourself. Though I suggest not following her since she can sense things a mile away when on Saturday," she stated. "I got found out the first time she went out in less than three minutes," she admitted.

Natsuki could only wonder more about his sister's activities.

Back in his room, Natsuki pondered on what the two women could have meant on the subject. By three minutes before two, Natsuki began to stalk the entrance to the house, eager to see where his sister will be headed. At least watching her from the window could work.

"You know well enough to heed the warning of Mama," Reborn stated.

Natsuki was frustrated. "I can't help it! I can tell that it's something I won't like!" he complained.

"Then your hyper intuition is doing its job," Reborn replied plainly.

A minute before two, a motorcycle came to the front of the house. Natsuki and Reborn watched as it honked the horn. The rider was a boy, to be precise, wearing a green shirt under a white checkered purple polo and cargo pants, and white sneakers. His face was not seen, hidden by a dark purple helmet. Tsuna got out of the house hearing her goodbye, and got to the guy in the motorcycle. Not taking his helmet off, he gave Tsuna a helmet with a lighter shade of purple before the two left the street in a good speed.

"I wonder who that guy is," Natsuki wondered.

"Could be a friend, or a boyfriend," Reborn guessed.

Natsuki shrugged at that possibility. "Come on, if she had a boyfriend, she would have blushed back at breakfast. It's very unlikely,"

Reborn sighed at the ignorance of the teen, but then, he has no idea who the teenager is as well. "Well, your sister aside, you have already three guardians,"

Natsuki stared, "I already have three?" he wondered.

Reborn nodded. "Sasagawa Ryohei has proved that he is a potential Sun Guardian. I have a candidate on your Cloud Guardian though," Natsuki listened with interest, "A certain Hibari Kyouya has gotten my attention as the elusive cloud,"

The boy seemed like he was about to die. "Hibari-san? He refuses to be bound to anything in case you don't know! And with the way he looks at me after that incident with the West Wing, I would be dead in a minute if I try to recruit him!"

"Well, if you do it with Tsuna as the proxy in place of you offering him the place, it might be effective," he suggested.

Natsuki shook his head, "No, no! I am not involving Nee-san in this!" he refused.

"Idiot, you are already turning her friends into your guardians. She is pretty much involved as well since she relays their history with her to you, thus, enabling you to figure out who is a good guardian for the certain position." He elaborated.

Natsuki couldn't believe his ears, "Still, a big no! I will not use my sister as a way to get a good guardian!" he stepped out of the spot from where he is standing to prepare for the arcade. Gokudera and Yamamoto would be meeting him in half an hour.

Reborn inwardly sighed. If he keeps this up, he will never get a proper guardian…

…

Tsuna got off the motorcycle next to a café that is rarely visited by people. For one thing, she enjoyed the atmosphere of the café. The boy on the motorcycle got off as well and removed his helmet to reveal jet black hair and piercing grey-blue eyes.

"Are you sure that no one is following your tracks, Tsunarumi?" he wondered.

Tsuna smiled, "Nope. Relax Kyouya! No one is following us," she assured as the two got into the café. This café alone was the only café in Namimori that Kyouya would go to for their special confectionaries. Tsuna was a bit surprised when she first found out that he had a sweet tooth. Normally, someone like him must be fond of something greasy or strong in the palette. They were greeted by Hana who is working part-time as a waitress.

"Good afternoon Sawada. Table for two as usual?" she asked.

Tsuna was particularly fond of the girl with her friendliness and her strictness on things. She and Kyoko are close with her ever since their freshman year, and Tsuna was the one who had recommended the café as a good place to work on, "Yup,"

"Well, follow me then. Your favorite spot is unoccupied as always," Hana said as she led them to one of the farthest part of the café, liking the privacy. "So, what would you like?"

"I'd like some coffee for starters and your special cake today," Kyouya said.

Tsuna smiled at Hana, "I'll have strawberry milk and chocolate mousse cake," she ordered.

Hana nodded and left the two alone. Tsuna looked at her boyfriend, "So, are the construction done at the West Wing?" she wondered.

Kyouya grunted, "Yes, and not a day later. Seriously Tsunarumi, your brother is destroying the school," he complained.

Tsuna chuckled at him, "Come on, it was just a little accident. The destruction will lessen, and besides, he has enough money to reconstruct anything he destroys,"

Her boyfriend scoffed, "And you suggest that I shouldn't bite him to death?"

"Yes. He's my brother, and he is doing progress in getting guardians. I'd say it would be a waste of effort for him to die by your hands. Besides, should he die, the position will be directed at someone that will assure the fate of the family into ruins,"

"Then you have no qualms that he is taking most of the committee heads?" he said.

The brunette shook her head, "I don't mind at all. Remember,  _Sentinella_ can operate even if some of its members are in another family as my informants as long as I, as their leader, am not," Kyouya frowned. Tsuna knew that something was bothering him, "Kyouya, is there something that is bothering you about my brother?" she wondered. It was rare for him to frown and deep in thought about something on their Saturday dates.

Kyouya sighed, knowing that her intuition was a powerful one, and can sense unusual things a mile away, "For the past week, that baby has been following me as I bit some herbivores to death," he informed. Tsuna's eyes widened. The baby was quick. "It won't be long until that baby makes that herbivore brother of yours move on to recruiting me as his guardian,"

Tsuna frowned as well. "I see…"

The raven haired boy looked at his girlfriend with a testing glance. "What will you do if I accept the offer?" he wondered.

She sighed and answered, "It's fine with me Kyouya, as long as you stay out of death's door at a good range, what with the strong opponents that you will face in the future." She replied, "After all, I have no doubt that you will be the strongest of all of his guardians when the full roster is completed," she assured and gave him a radiant smile, "Besides, with that, you can protect me at a closer range," she stated. "Although I wonder what his reaction would be if he finds out that I am dating you,"

"Possibly, he'll go berserk like what happened to your cousin," Kyouya guessed.

"And if he ever dares challenge you into a fight?" Tsuna asked.

Kyouya smiled his genuine smile that he only gives to her. "Then I would enjoy if he challenges me because of it,"

Tsuna smiled, "I have a feeling you will," she said. Just in time, Hana returned with their orders. When she left, she asked her boyfriend, "So, where are we going next today?" the question was clear. She was dismissing their serious talk. It was a special day after all, and she would be damned if she let that issue ruin this day.

Kyouya gave her a rare knowing smile, getting what she is at, "It's a surprise,"

Tsuna could only smile in return. In public, he was a fierce demon with an iron fist, but in private, he was the kind and lovable person that only a few people, like her, could luckily see. A cloud refuses to be bound to anything and wants freedom most in the world, but when it comes to loving a person, that kind of trait is thrown out of the window for it does not cover it.

…

By nine in the evening, after dinner, Natsuki became frustrated. For the entire day, he had tried to get information on what his sister does on Saturdays. He tired to ask Gokudera, but all he said was:

' _I'm sorry Tenth! I had sworn not to tell of the things Hime-sama does on her Saturdays to my grave first! I apologize!'_

He was fine with that, since his loyalty had been to his sister first, so he asked Yamamoto next, and that too was a disappointment.

' _Sorry Natsuki. I can't tell that to you or I will meet my end,'_

Then he had his final option; his cousin Giotto. If anyone knows where Tsuna is on Saturdays, it was him. But his reply had optioned him to give up.

' _Tsuna made me swear to keep it from you. It would be my death if I ever tell. She prefers that you find out for yourself,'_

Well, he was right at that point. He just  _had_  to find out. He can't just ask around about his sister after being gone for five years.

"Where is she?" he panicked.

Reborn wanted to hit the teen on the head, but he restrained himself. "You sound like a frantic father. Why don't you just wait for her properly?"

As if on cue, a sound of a motor was heard. Knowing that it was Tsuna, he took a peek at his window, careful not to get noticed. When the teen looked closely as the boy got off the vehicle and took off his helmet finally, his eyes almost left their sockets. The motorcycle guy was the Head Prefect, Hibari Kyouya.

At the front of the house, Tsuna took off her helmet after getting off of the motorcycle. She just had one of the best days of her life. After the café, Kyouya led him to the amusement park, a place that she loved personally, then to a motor crossing arena where he and Tsuna had playfully competed at, and then a picnic dinner by his favorite spot on one of the hills on the borders of Namimori where he always finds peace. It was really enjoyable.

"I had a really good time today!" she exclaimed.

Kyuoya smiled his genuine smile, "I'm glad you liked it. Next time, I will take you somewhere more special," he promised.

Tsuna smiled lovingly. Then she remembered something and rummaged into her bag, "I forgot to give this to you," she said as she handed him a small velvet purple box. "I got this for you yesterday,"

Kyouya took it and opened it, revealing a silver bracelet with cloud and Hibird-shaped charms. He smiled, "You certainly went out of your way," he mused which made Tsuna blush profusely. He then took out something on his pocket, and revealed it to be a velvet orange box. "Here," he gave it to the brunette.

Tsuna could tell that this was a ring. She tensed up as she opened the box and there revealed a silver band encrusted all over in real square-cut orange gems. At the back of it, an engraved phrase was placed. It read, ' _My one and only Tsunarumi'_  Tsuna was shocked and looked at Kyouya who had a tender smile. This ring could have cost him a fortune! "K-Kyouya…" her face was slowly turning red.

Kyouya took the ring out of its box and placed it on her right ring finger as if proposing, "It's not an engagement ring. I don't plan on giving you one at our age yet. This proves that you are mine and mine alone," he looked at her with gentle eyes, "And I will bite to death anyone who dares harm or take you away from me,"

It was rare for the prefect to say such romantic words, but hey, at least he had some romance on him. With happiness, Tsuna hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and smelled his lavender shampoo. "I love you Kyouya…" she said.

Kyouya smiled warmly as he hugged her back, "I love  _you_  more. Happy Anniversary," he said.

The two pulled away, and Kyouya leaned into the face of Tsuna and gave her a searing but gentle kiss that he could give. Unconsciously, her hands ran into his hair and played with it, loving the soft touch, while Kyouya pulled her closer to him by the waist, earning a delighted moan from the brunette.

The two pulled away from each other, slightly gasping for air and looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. Their moment was ruined when they heard a thump from the second floor. Both saw Natsuki's light still on, and they knew that the younger twin had found them out.

Smirking, he turned back to Tsuna, "You better get inside before your herbivorous brother challenges me here. I'll see you on Monday," he said as he gave her one last kiss and placed on his helmet. Tsuna watched her boyfriend leave until he was out of sight. She looked at the gemmed ring lovingly, and placed the box inside her bag for safekeeping.

Getting inside, she kept on smiling to herself as she got into her room, happy that her brother was not barging in to bug her about the scene he had just witnessed. She will just have to deal with him tomorrow.


End file.
